


stargaze with me

by Kyuudii



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuudii/pseuds/Kyuudii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Jumin have a little chat under the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stargaze with me

**Author's Note:**

> school hasn't been bombing me this week so have another Jumin x Reader fic

It’s quiet nights like these where you can really appreciate the star filled sky. You’re laying down on the dew stained glass, just beside Jumin.

“The sky is really clear tonight, don’t you agree?” You ask, a soft smile on your face. Jumin hums in agreement.

“Father used to take me out to mountain resorts to watch the night sky. I can really appreciate its beauty, thanks to him.” He says. “The stars felt so close from the highest point of the mountain, it was as if I could touch them. I tried to, actually. I’d lean as far as I could in hopes of catching one.”

You can’t help but giggle at how cute the thought of a little Jumin reaching out across the deck, arm stretched out wide, hoping to be tall enough to take a star from out of the sky.

“Sounds like a fond memory. It seems like such a lovely place. I’d love to visit there some day.” You say, and it’s true.

“I’ll take you anywhere you wish, my love.” Jumin replies, bending down to kiss your nose.

You feel your face flush. You can never get used to the way his soft lips and gentle kisses make you feel like you’re soaring.

But you frown instead, and Jumin raises an eyebrow. “What’s wrong, princess?”

“It’s just,” you sigh, “the way you mentioned the resort made it sound as if this isn’t good enough.”

“You know that’s not true.”

“It feels like it.” You turn to face away from him. The feeling of this, believing that this isn’t good enough, it doesn’t reach Jumin’s standards, makes your heart squeeze in pain.

A hand brushes across your waist and pulls you backwards, right into Jumin’s chest. He smells like lilies and cherries and, strangely enough, fresh paper.

He smells nice.

“______, this might not be as grand and extravagant, but I’m truly happy that we’re here. It doesn’t matter where we are, as long as we’re together.” He says, clutching you tighter in his embrace.

“The stars look especially lovely tonight.” He hums. “I think it’s because you’re here with me.” You turn to face him and he’s looking right at you, and you swear your heart skipped a beat or three.

“I love you.” You whisper. He smiles and takes it as a sign to kiss you; his lips taste like wine and cherries; better to save that information later on.

You surrender completely to him, and he knows this; his hand somehow pushes you even closer to him; his touch, his taste, his smell: it’s driving you crazy.

After what seems like an eternity, you finally pull away from each other. Both of you are a hot, sweaty mess, but somehow Jumin still manages to look good.

“You look so beautiful,” he whispers, wiping the hair away from your face. “I’m glad I get to spend the rest of my life with you.”

You smile and he smiles back and it feels like you’ve stayed in that position for eternity and honestly? You wouldn’t mind if you did.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know the end feels off but i couldn't really think of anything else to put,,,


End file.
